I Can't Decide
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: My 5th songfic. It's a bit different than my others. Enjoy!


TRI: Well, since I can't think of what should happen next in the chapter I'm writing…I thought I would do this.

Inner-Demon: *reads script* This isn't funny.

TRI: I thought it was. But then again, I have a strange sense of humor sometimes. (Like when I laugh while reading/watching Death Note.) The readers can just review and tell me it's not funny, but I don't want to hear it from you.

Inner-Demon: Will you stop talking about Death Note! You've been talking about it for weeks!

TRI: Don't blame me, it's an awesome series. Besides, I was almost over it until Inuma Asahi De referenced Death Note in the newest chapter of "Shikuro: A Caribbean Fairy Tale". I wonder, could I do what Light did? *smacks self* let's do this. (Oh, and speaking of Death Note...I found this song in a funny Death Note video a while back.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song, but I do have it on my mp3.

"**I can't Decide"**

Inuyasha and the others had just made camp for the night when Inuyasha spotted Kikyo's soul collectors. After making sure nobody else was around, he ran to where Kikyo was…again.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said once he arrived, "come to me."

"Not this time."

"Why not?"

Inuyasha: _It's not easy having yourself a good time_

_Greasing up those bets and betters_

_Watching out they don't four-letter_

"What is that supposed to mean? I know how to have a good time."

Kikyo: _Fuck and kiss you both at the same time_

"How's that for a good time?"

"It's no good."

"Why?"

Inuyasha: _Smells like something I've forgotten__  
><em>

_Curled up, died, and now it's rotten_

"Well, it's not my fault I'm dead."

"No, that would be mine."

As they turned to see who had spoken, they saw Naraku walking towards them.

"Naraku! What the hell are you doing here, you bastard?"

Naraku: _I'm not a gangster tonight_

_Don't want to be a bad guy_

_I'm just a loner, baby_

_And now you've got in my way_

"As if I would ever believe you."

"Just this one time…"

"Fine, but any funny business and you lose a hand."

Inuyasha and Naraku: _I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

"I thought you loved me, Inuyasha?"

That's the thing Kikyo, "loved" as in, not anymore. Besides, you don't belong here anymore."_  
><em>

Naraku: _No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

"Like you even have a heart."

Inuyasha: _It's a bitch convincing people to like you_

_If I stop now call me a quitter_

_If lies were cats you'd be litter_

_Pleasing everyone isn't like you_

_Dancing jigs until I'm crippled_

_Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

"I don't care if people like me anymore. I just want to kill Naraku."

"And I you, Kikyo."

Inuyasha: _I've got to hand it to you_

_You've played by all the same rules_

_It takes the truth to fool me_

_And now you've made me angry_

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know."

"Then why-"

"Because I felt like it, that's why!"

Inuyasha and Naraku: _I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

"You don't have to repeat yourself."

Naraku: _No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

"I'm not going anywhere with you Naraku."

_Oh, I could throw you in a lake_

_Or feed you poisoned birthday cake_

Inuyasha: _I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_

_Naraku: Oh, I could bury you alive_

_But you might crawl out with a knife_

_And kill me when I'm sleeping_

_That's why-_

Inuyasha and Naraku: _I can't decide_

_Whether you should live or die_

_Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_

_Please don't hang your head and cry_

Naraku: _No wonder why_

_My heart feels dead inside_

_It's cold and hard and petrified_

_Lock the doors and close the blinds_

_We're going for a ride_

"Ah…fuck it." Naraku then stabbed Kikyo in the heart and then ran off as Kikyo fell.

Inuyasha ran over to where Kikyo had collapsed. "Kikyo? Kikyo? Kik-"

"Inuyasha…At least let me die in peace!"

"Goodbye, Kikyo." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Now…where to dump the body?"

TRI: Was it funny?

Inner-Demon: No

TRI: Not talking to you.

R&R


End file.
